freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Fredbear (disambiguation). : is one of the unlockable characters in FNaF World and is a shadowy version of Nightmare Fredbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, and (possibly) the nightmarish counterpart of Shadow Freddy. Appearance Nightmare looks almost identical to his core series counterpart, but smaller and glossier. He is simply a recolor of Nightmare Fredbear, with the fur colored black, the bowtie and hat colored yellow, and the stomach colored dark grey. The rest of the body parts have a black, rather than dark gray appearance. The eyelids appear to be lowered, giving him an angry look. He also lacks the transparency his core version has, as well as the black stripe that appears on his hat. Attacks Strategy Nightmare is very powerful to use. Like Nightmare Fredbear, he has Toxic Bite 2 that can poison and damage a target and others nearby. They also share Mega Bite which does more damage to groups of enemies than Toxic Bite 2 without inflicting poison. In addition, Nightmare also has Rainy Day 2, which can do lots of damage to all enemies as well as lowering their defenses. Gallery Gameplay Nightmare load.png|Nightmare's loading screen. NightmareMenu.png|Nightmare's icon from the Character Selection menu. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Nightmare, along with a few others, making an appearance in the title screen. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Nightmare in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Nightmare in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Nightmare in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Nightmare in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Nightmare had a translucent look: However, in FNaF World, he lacks this characteristic. **This may be to either keep his design simplistic or because he reuses Nightmare Fredbear's model, except his colors are altered. *Nightmare's loading screen refers to his name, which means a bad dream. In reality, nightmares will usually wake people up. *When fighting Nightmare, his name will simply be "???". **This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, excluding Springtrap. *In the FNaF World teaser, Nightmare's pose seems to be from his attacking animation. *In FNAF World, Nightmare uses the same model as Nightmare Fredbear, but his animation and posture is more aggressive. This might be a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 4 where Nightmare acted as a more aggressive version of Nightmare Fredbear. They even share a similar moveset with the one exception being that Nightmare has Rainy Day 2 whereas Nightmare Fredbear has Freddles. *Nightmare is the tallest character in the game, with Endoplush being the shortest. *Nightmare is one of three counterparts of Freddy Fazbear who doesn't possess a microphone, the others being Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Freddy. **Strangely, this means that none of the nightmare animatronics that are based on Freddy Fazbear equip a microphone. *In his loading screen, Nightmare's hat and left ear block out some parts of his name. **This is most likely because he is believed to be the tallest character in FNaF World. *Nightmare has "teeth" or "spikes" on his stomach area. **This also applies to Nightmare Fredbear. *Unlike his core series counterpart, he does not have the blood on his teeth. **This is most likely done due to it being a kid-friendly game. Errors *If one looks closely at Nightmare's attacking animation, his eyes can be seen under his mouth in a single frame. **This is the same with Nightmare Freddy's and Spring Bonnie's attacking animation. *Also, the bottom part of Nightmare's legs visibly clip into his feet during his attacking animation. *In both of his battle animations, Nightmare's claws turn blue for a second. This may be a lighting error. This can also be a reflection on the metal. *In his attack animation, the endoskeleton torso clips through under the pelvis. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Nightmares (FW)